Fluid transfer devices such as pumps are known.
Artificial heart assistance devices, such as ventricular assist devices (VADs) that draw blood from one of the ventricles of the heart and push the blood through the aorta are known.
Known devices have proven unsatisfactory for pumping blood and other easily damaged fluids.
Known cardiac assist devices have many drawbacks related to the particular requirements of pumping blood, useful life, and so forth.